unirepeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Micah Dragmire (UV4)
Micah is the poster child of UniRepeat, being the reoccurring character in many of the universes. Considered by many to be their favorite character, he is also one of the strongest characters in UniRepeat, along with yggiB and BigGlitch History UV4: Born in northern Siberia to 21 year old Amelia Dragmire, who made a deal with Apollyon to create a powerful warrior, Micah Leroy Dragmire was abandoned at a young age, and adopted by an American family, going through high school making friends with a man named Desmond Vasquez, he goes to Bigsco University with this man, and eventually gets a job at Bigsco, a company that specializes in creating new inventions, and innovating technology. Biggy made sure that every single memory that he had was wiped. BIGSCO ESCAPE ARC: He told Micah that he was an Android, injecting him with a dose of glitch to lay dormant in his system. He lives a semi-normal life until he decides he wants to escape, and see the outside world. He escapes, somehow, and lives on his own for a while. He lives in the forest, hunting and gathering. Around this time, Amelia Dragmire passes away in her sleep. She resides in literal Hell. Micah, 25 now, is found by a team of explorers, and is integrated into society successfully. LOVESICK ARC: He resides in Prangtig, a city growing at a slow, steady pace. He works at a coffee shop, living in an apartment, working minimum wage. After 2 years of working at a steady pace, a new employee is hired, a 25 year old woman by the name of Moria Meadows. He develops a major crush on her by the time she starts opening up to him. Skip forward a few years, and they’re married. They live in a house. They decide to have kids. The first one is Female, Bianca Dragmire the second one is Male, Alexander Dragmire. They plan to have a third one. Aaron Price, Moria’s former lover gets jealous and kills her via sky laser. AWAKENING ARC: Micah is extremely heartbroken, which activated the glitch in his system. His hair turns white, and his eyes turn red. He lets his hair grow out. He leaves his kids to an orphanage, and goes borderline psychotic. He lacks empathy, and kidnaps women on the side. Cops try to catch him, but they’re swiftly killed. Many missing persons reports are made. Biggy takes note of this and finds Micah. Around this time Aaron Price gets off his ass and makes a bunch of shit like Memory Erasing Devices, and intercontinental Teleportation. He tests his prototypes and they work, but most of the effects are temporary. FILLER ARC: Biggy wins a battle against Micah, and swiftly rescues the young women. Micah realizes the error of his ways, and wanders around, using time travel to try and prevent his wife’s death. Around this time, a bunch of the BigGlitch arcs happen. Micah takes part in them, continuing his time travel research along the way. Micah fights Shadow during this arc, and Shadow knocks him into space, quickly learning that a vacuum was not enough to kill him. He does not require air to live, due to his hair absorbing sunlight and distributing the life energy of the sun through his body to power his life functions. Micah wins this fight by pumping Glitch into Shadow, who has a bad reaction to it, his feet melting before Micah absorbed the tiny bit of Glitch inside, promptly healing him, Micah tells Shadow to train a bit more before facing him. ECLIPSUS VS YGGIB ARC: yggiB is tired of Micah being alive, and on the day of the solar eclipse, invites Micah to the middle of nowhere to have a fight. During the eclipse, Micah becomes visibly more powerful, actually, becoming a new entity altogether. This entity is called Eclipsus, and due to yggiB being an opposite, he retreats due to the extreme cold of being burned by the amplified moonlight. TIME LOOP ARC: The Biggy finale happens, and Micah needs some of his knowledge, so he goes back in time, and asks him, Biggy gets mad at Micah for altering events, so they have another battle. They end up in ancient Egypt. Micah kills himself in the battle, and is buried in one of the pyramids, haunting the place. BETAI ARC: A dimensional anomaly Micah creates makes the room he is buried in teleport to a place near the Bigsco Laboratory he was raised in. He possesses a child, and effectively creates a time loop of continuing his research and fighting Biggy. He continues this time loop until a change in the loop makes Biggy create an AI called BETAI. He implants a chip in Micah, which prevents him from stepping foot in Egypt. Every attempt to go back to ancient Egypt fails. This makes the time loop impossible. He resents Biggy for this. BETAI goes berserk, taking over the Bigsco facility with a burning passion to kill all human life. BETAI is able to move and react so fast that it's imperceptible to the eye. Micah counteracts this by stopping time. When time resumes, the AI is gone for the time being. UNFINISHED BUSINESS ARC: Aaron comes back with a vengeance. He appears on TV to announce how he's about to change the world. Micah appears on tv, strapped to a chair, squirming in place. Aaron states that there are too many people with unimaginable gifts, and how they should be serving him so that there would never be any crime at all. Micah's memories are erased, and he becomes a slave to Aaron, who has cheesily nicknamed himself Cognithief. Fox, Kuro, and Biggy are picked off one by one, except for Biggy, who at the last moment finds out the location of Cognithief, and saves the others by making Aaron realize that his life would have no purpose if he ruled the world, and Aaron promptly killed himself after bringing back everyone's memories. REBIRTH ARC PART 1: Micah is tired of living a life where everything he does is futile. He takes a shot of alcohol, and goes to the laboratory where his life started, to his knowledge. He walks into a room that he's never seen before, because it was sealed off. There's a machine, and Biggy sitting in a corner, mortally wounded. He asks what happened, and he said BETAI came back, and without the time stop Micah had, they were no match. BETAI was deactivated, though. He tells Micah to walk into the machine. Micah reluctantly does so, and the door is sealed, and he is filled with extreme amounts of Glitch Energy, growing to a size to rival the biggest galaxies, and promptly destroys everything by sucking it all into a black hole, and the singularity created by that turns into a new Big Bang, creating UV5. REBIRTH ARC PART 2: The only survivors of the reboot are Desmond Vasquez, and Kleftis Psychis. After this, tbe world is recreated, and Micah is sealed inside 5 stars. Human life evolves again, and Micah is officially god. Since he became God in an unorthodox way other than doing the Divine Ritual, he's less powerful than other gods. REBIRTH ARC PART 3: Five dads have a barbecue one day, and the stars perfectly align on that day, and Micah fires a laser down onto them, turning one of the dads into a god. Male, black hair, a thick beard. He’s possessed, and his consciousness is transported to an alternate reality. This god looks for the rest of them, who have scattered. They find one, and absorb them, turning into a Jay instance. Since the Jay instance wasn’t fully matured when it reached godhood, its memetic effect didn’t manifest. One of the dads was found, and absorbed. The Jay turned into a blonde woman, green eyes. One of the dads tries to run, trips and falls, and is absorbed. The god wears a red hooded robe, and his face is obscured by bandages. The last dad is found, and the resulting absorption results in Micah manifesting. DISAPPEARANCES PART 1 He takes a deep breath, and creates a ritual to bring his wife back. Bigsco exists in this universe, and is basically the same company, except the Biggy of this world was replaced by a man named Joseph Clark. Joseph Clark is basically Biggy, but completely human. Joseph notices the disappearances of 2 girls and 5 guys in the area, and he gets to work at trying to find them. He connects the dots to a cult worshipping an ancient god. Micah was smart, in that he told his worshippers to build gigantic subterranean prisons. DISAPPEARANCES PART 2 Joseph finds one of the prisons, empty. He gets to work trying to find the women. Micah catches wind of this, and bestows great power unto his followers. Joseph intercepts a cult member trying to kidnap another woman for the ritual. He doesn’t expect when he gets knocked back by an invisible force. Static emanates from their body, and Joseph uses a wristwatch to taze them before they could do any harm. DISAPPEARANCES PART 3 Micah realizes that there was an unsuccessful retrieval, and takes matters into his own hands. Joseph assembles a team of Kuro, Desmond Vasquez, who has been given the abilities equivalent to that of a star, and a Jay instance in its inactive state. Micah already has the final woman ready for the ritual, about to summon the others to the lake when the team rushes in, while Jay eats pizza rolls and watches. DISAPPEARANCES PART 4 First up to fight is Joseph, using cybernetic implants to fire lasers at Micah, only annoying him a bit. Joseph is incapacitated after Micah snaps his femur. Next up, Kuro rushes in and performs a song, transforming into his 2nd form, which is significantly more powerful than base form. Micah has a slightly harder time fighting him, but a swift kick to the torso winds him enough to incapacitate him. Lastly, Desmond walks in with heat emanating from him equivalent to Earth's core. He can move faster than the speed of light, which is nothing compared to Micah's 900x. He fires lasers at Micah whilst running extremely fast, which weaken him a bit. Desmond uses up all of his power into a single blast, which knocks Micah back, scorching his face. DISAPPEARANCES PART 5 Micah is only weakened, but knocks everyone away, disabling their abilities while he teleports the rest of the women there. The full moon rises over a lake, and at exactly midnight, Micah drops them into the lake. The moonlight seeps into the lake, fusing the women together. Unbeknownst to this, Moria, the moon goddess steps out of the lake, the combination of all of them. Micah welcomes her back, and they both step off into the heavens. The five dads come back, stating confusion and fear at what just happened to them. Joseph and the gang take them back to their homes, and they live normal lives. The women are never seen again. Abilities Time Stop: Micah is able to stop time for as long as he wants, being able to alter things such add inertia and force. God Ascension: After the battle with Aaron Price, Micah ascended, giving him tremendous power, able to alter reality to how he sees fit. Feats to prove: See the Rebirth arc. Energy Expulsion: Since he needs to be able to control Glitch Energy, Micah has to be able to expel energy from his body, to compensate for the rising amount of glitch in his system. Any more than normal would corrupt him. As an affect of this, Micah can pass glitch into a person whilst increasing the amount of glitch inside him to compensate. This corrupts the person being attacked, and reduces them to a slithering hunk of flesh. Feats to prove: See filler arc. Extreme Speed: Micah can move at speeds up to 900x the speed of light, able to focus his speed into punches and jumps. Feats to prove: See the Disappearances Arc. Demonic Hair: Micah can sense any person on earth due to his Demonic Hair that was gained from his extreme anguish from his wife dying. Feats to prove: See filler arc. Space Breathing: Micah doesn’t require air to breathe, the only thing he experiences from a vacuum is light discomfort due to his demonic hair. Feats to prove: See filler arc Demented Moon Form: Only mentioned once by Micah to Biggy before their fight in Egypt, it’s very vague as to what this form is, and its limits are unknown. Feats to prove: Mentioned above. Teleportation: Can teleport, nothing much. Explanation: Due to Micah being able to stop time, he just stops time and walks to wherever he wants to be, giving the illusion of teleportation. Disable: Micah can disable the abilities of the opponent by altering their brain. Only works if you look directly into his eyes. Feats to prove: During the filler arc, Micah disables the abilities of everyone in the area during Disappearances Part 5. During an Eclipse, Micah turns into Eclipsus, a powerful form who can control sunlight and moonlight, amplifying either to sear the flesh of an enemy as seen in the yggiB vs Eclipsus arc. Invincibility: His Glitch energy makes him nearly invincible, only able to be punctured by a glitch tempered blade. He can regenerate at the cellular level at a very quick rate. Feats to prove: Micah survived a blast equivalent to a supernova during the Disappearances Arc. Appearance Micah has Red eyes, and White hair, and is specified to be 5'9. Usually wears red shoes with a black hood. Usually depicted with freckles and a singular mole on his ear. His hair drapes over his eyes, but only a little bit, since he has no need to cut his hair since it stays that length no matter how much he cuts it.